Logan y Jo ¿complices?
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: antes que nada la pareja no son Logan y Jo,entren y leanlo es mi primer fic dejen reviews ;D


Era una bella tarde en el parque de palmwoods donde un chico pálido y una chica rubia estaban platicando.

-Y cuéntame Jo …como van las cosas con Kendall-le dijo el pálido a la chica rubia

-Pues Kendall últimamente no me ha estado haciendo mucho caso-

-porque?-le pregunto con un gesto de duda

-no lo se ha estado raro últimamente…y como han estado las cosas con Camille-

-pues termine con ella-

-porque?-

-es que yo ya no la amaba y siento que lo que ella sentía era una obsesión-

-y como lo tomo ella-

-primero se enojó pero después reflexiono y se dio cuenta que era verdad-

-y ahora quien te gusta-dijo la rubia

-te lo digo pero prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-lo prometo-

-bueno te lo diré, me gusta James(lo dijo en un susurro)-

-quien?, lo siento pero es que no te escuche-

-¡JAMES¡-se lo dijo en un grito ahogado para que nadie más los escuchara

-enserio, me alegro por ti-le felicito la chica rubia

-gracias-le contesto el pálido

-y como le harás para decírselo-

-qué?-

-pues que lo amas-le dijo la chica con un tono de sarcasmo

-no lo sé-se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-tengo una idea que implica a Kendall, James, a ti y a mí-

-y cómo es?-

-pues Kendall y James salieron, porque no cuando regresen tú y yo estamos en el lobby como que estamos coqueteando para que tengan celos y haci Kendall te haga caso-propuso el pálido

-y si a James no le dan celos?-

-al menos te habré ayudado con Kendall-dijo el pálido con una sonrisa en su cara

* * *

…Más tarde en el lobby…

Logan y Jo estaban en el lobby esperando a los 2 chicos altos de BTR cuando justo en ese momento van entrando

-aquí vienen prepárate-dijo el chico pálido en un susurro cuando se acercaban los chicos-jajajajaja hay Jo eres tan divertida-

-tu también logan-decían los dos lo suficientemente cerca como para un beso

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-decía un ya muy enojado Kendall

-SI SE PUEDE SABER-dijo también James

-pues solo estábamos platicando-dijo la rubia-algún problema Kendall-

-James podrías llevarte a Logan para que pueda platicar con Jo-ordeno el chico de ojos azules

-con mucho gusto-contesto el castaño-vámonos Logan-lo dijo mientras jalaba al pálido del brazo y se fueron al ascensor

* * *

…En el ascensor…

James estaba con una mirada seria con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia las puertas

-que tienes James?-pregunto Logan

-COMO QUE,¿QUE TENGO?-reclamo el castaño apretando un botón en el ascensor para que se detuviera-ESTABAS MUS CERCA DE JO!

-¿Y?. Ella es la novia de Kendall no tuya-dijo un poco molesto el pálido-no me puedes reclamar ¡NADA!-

-como que no te puedo reclamar? Tu eres MIO-dijo James mirando a los ojos de Logan y este a los del castaño

-¿eh?-dijo el pálido con una expresión de duda aunque en su interior estaba feliz ya que sabía que su plan estaba funcionando

-lo que quiero decir-se tranquilizó James-es que TE AMO Logan Mitchell y quisiera que fueras mi novio-

Logan no lo pensó dos veces y agarro la cara de James entre sus manos lo acerco a la suya y lo beso. Primero James se sorprendió pero después siguió el beso y agarro la cintura de Logan para aferrarlo más a él, todo iba tan perfecto hasta que el aire se hizo necesario para ambos

-eso responde tu pregunta James-le decía un muy emocionado Logan

-por supuesto LogieBear-le dijo con una sonrisa marca Diamond en su cara-ahora responde me otra pregunta-

-cuál?-

-que estabas haciendo con Jo?-

-es que era un plan mío-James se le quedo viendo con una cara de duda-mira te explico. Yo estaba platicando con Jo en el parque y ella me dijo que Kendall ya no le estaba haciendo tanto caso y yo le dije que había terminado con Camille blablablá y le dije que yo te amaba, y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió el plan de darle celos a ambos para que Kendall le hiciera caso y que tú y yo fuéramos novios-le explico Logan

-con que eso fue?-

-estás enojado conmigo-le pregunto Logan con una carita tierna

-obvio que no-le explico James-pero fuiste un niño malo-le dijo soltando una pequeña risa para luego volver a apretar el botón para que el ascensor se moviera

* * *

…Mientras tanto con Jo y Kendall…

-ME PODRIAS EXPLICAR ESO-le dijo Kendall a Jo

-cuando tú me expliques porque te has estado alejando de mi-le dijo la rubia con un tono serio

-ah eso…es que yo…no te lo puedo decir lo siento-le dijo un poco apenado

-bueno, pues yo no te hablare hasta que me lo expliques-

-está bien te lo diré-dijo atrayendo la atención de Jo-es que yo estaba planeando una cena romántica para decirte que si querías casarte conmigo-le explico pero pudo notar que en la cara de Jo que ella no le creía-mira aquí está el anillo-le enseño un hermoso anillo con un diamante pequeño incrustado-fui con James a comprarlo para que me ayudara a elegirlo y pues…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que los labios de Jo chocaron con los suyos

-lo siento Kendall pero es que no me hablabas y te alejabas de mi-

-lo sé pero tú me conoces no puedo guardar un secreto mucho tiempo si es sobre ti-los dos se volvieron a besar

Tiempo más tarde Jo y Kendall fueron a la cena romántica y le propuso matrimonio a Jo que actuó un poco impresionada pero no pudo evitar que se le salieran lágrimas. Bueno más tarde en el departamento…

* * *

…En la habitación de James y Kendall…

-pudiste arreglar las cosas con Jo?-le pregunto el castaño al chico rubio

-si gracias-le contesto el rubio-y dime…

-qué?-

-que fue lo que pasó en el ascensor por que vi que muchas personas no podían subir-

-ah es que yo y Logan…-le decía un sonrojado James a Kendall

-no tienes que explicármelo Jo me lo dijo todo-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-me alegro por ustedes dos-

-gracias-le dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama

-y como fue-

-de que hablas-

-del beso-le pregunto Kendall-¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Cuánto duro?

-que te importa a ti Knight-le dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cara a Kendall y los dos se empezaban a reír


End file.
